


Pietá

by coconutkid



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 01:01:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18110135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coconutkid/pseuds/coconutkid





	Pietá

It’s dark where they find him and the room smells like cold metal and rotting leaves. An auror’s wand illuminates the pale expanse of his back, worryingly still and painted over with dark gashes of blood. His white dress shirt in tatters, clinging onto his muscled back with dried sweat and blood. 

Tina audibly gasps. She is not sure what she was expecting. None of them had really believed Graves would be alright after coming in contact with the most dangerous wizard on MACUSA’s most wanted list, but then again none of them had really believed Grindelwald when he confessed the location of Percival Graves. 

“I would expect he is dead by now” he had said so matter-of-factly, so callously, that it had stunned the interrogator into silence for a fraction of a moment. 

Higgins had recovered fast, sending aurors running up the Woolworth to the President. 

“We will soon find that out ourselves, Mr. Grindelwald.”

The man in chains only blinked, leaned back in hid chair.

“Of course, if I had my way, I would have done it myself. Quick, painless. Put the man out of his misery. I have no use for him any longer and I might conjecture that even if he lives, MACUSA won’t either.”

He smiled faintly, not bothering to hide the taint of sadism playing across his features. Higgins felt cold, colder than he had felt with any other criminal before. 

“Such a shame to see such a power and intellect wasted. But it had to be done. Before he began to go a little loopy, we had some fascinating discussions. He was-“

“Is! He is alive, he... he must be!”

Higgins mentally kicked himself for the outburst. Completely unprofessional. Damnit, he had lost his upper hand.

Grindelwald raised his eyebrow. “I wouldn’t be too confident, Mr. Higgins.”

Higgins gathered his papers. “That’s quite enough for today. I must assist in the recovery of the Director now, Mr. Grindelwald. Thank you for your cooperation.”

The cell door slammed on his brisk walk out, aurrs trailing behind him.

Across the city, Tina screams for the healers who are running towards her anyway. Three of them swarm him while one of them grasps her arms firmly, telling her to breathe. Newt appears at her side, and she leans into him.

“He... he has a pulse!”  
“Clear for apparition”  
“St. Mathilde’s- spell damage wing”

Tina could almost cry.


End file.
